Just Love
by Orage
Summary: Rogue is Anna Raven, a flapper chic during the late 1920's who is recieving odd visions of a future life. ROMY!
1. Visions

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: This idea sorta came to me in a dream, and I had to write it before continuing on with my other story.(I love summer, so much more free time, for now anyway) It takes place in, well, for the most part 1929, but it's more complicated than that, as you will see. Rogue is Anna, and neither her, Remy, or any other X-Character I bring in has their super powers, at least in the 1929 scenes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman ran down the sidewalk, her heels clicking. _Dammit_, she thought, _Ah'm gonna be late!_ Reaching the door to the theater she flashed her ticket, quickly removing her long pea coat, revealing her pale green flapper dress. She gave a familiar smile to the usher before heading up the stairs to her balcony seat, her short bob bouncing, white tendrils falling in her face.

She reached her seat just as the curtains began to open. She waited for his presence on the stage, her heart beating wildly. He entered during scene two, his sexy demeanor wooing many in the audience, as he always did. Luckily, for her, his heart belonged to only one woman.

Anna Raven sighed. One of the stronger, more successful women her time period was beginning to offer, Anna found it strange that she let her nerves go weak for a man. But Remy LeBeau was not just any man. He was an actor who managed to keep his life shrouded in mystery, Anna being the only who he divulged in his secrets.

Anna sat back in her seat, feeling light headed suddenly. She thought perhaps, it was the height she was above the stage, but she had no fear of heights. The room began to spin rapidly, a fever rising to her forehead. She stood, heading for the bathroom, the audience around her to enraptured by her lover's performance to notice her plight. The pathway to the exit was dark, and Anna tripped, falling into a small niche that encircled the lighting booth. Before she could move to get up, a vision attacked her mind. Upon reaching the end of the dream, Anna fainted, thinking, in her last moments of consciousness that no one would find her here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna woke up, feeling like days had passed. Frantically she stood, noticing with disappointment that the theater was empty.

_Remy must be worried sick about meh!_ Rogue thought. She had agreed to meet him after his performance to celebrate his play's opening night. Racing down the stairs, and towards the actor's private rooms behind the stage, Rogue glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:15. Knowing that their relationship was still young and flirtatious, she offhandly wondered if Remy thought he had been stood up, and had not gone in search of her. Noticing a light on in his room, she moved to open his door.

The room was big in size, at least for what was supposed to be used as a make-up and dressing room. But Remy was a famous star, and received only the most plush. He lay at the other end of his room on his black couch, one arm draped over his face. The slow, steady movements of his chest breathing up and down suggested that he was asleep. She noticed that his telephone lay a few inches from his other hand. Had he been up all night looking for her after all?

She walked quietly over to where he rested. Sorrow filled her eyes at the worried expression he wore in his sleep. She hoped it was not for her. Her hand was on it's way to reaching for his when he grabbed it tightly, his reflexes acting swiftly, he pulled her down onto the sofa, her back hitting the cushions, his body moved on top of hers, holding her hands down on either side of her. His anger melted away when he recognized her.

"Anna? Where de hell have y'been girl?" He looked frustrated, but beneath that she saw his acute worry.

"Ah got real sick halfway during your performance, so Ah headed ta the bathroom to freshen up, and Ah passed out on the way there. Ah just woke up not five minutes ago." She left out the vision she had seen, afraid of what he would think about it. His body sagged at her words. He leaned his head on her shoulder, his body crushing hers as he pulled her tightly to him.

After several seconds, he looked back up at her. "How are y'feeling now chere? Are y'still sick? Do I need t'call a doctor?

"No sugah, Ah'm fahne now." Smiling, she began to play with strands of his long, auburn locks. "But Ah missed the last part of your performance Remy, Ah'm so sorry.

"Don't worry bout dat Anna. Dat's not what I was worried about." With that he tilted his chin, moving into kiss her firmly on the lips. On letting go, Anna took in Remy's disheveled appearance, noting his partially unbuttoned white dress shirt, the tie undone, but hanging loosely around his neck. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt, slipping the tie to the floor along the way. Leaning in again, Remy kissed her, long and slow, pushing her further down onto the sofa.

Anna forgot about her strange vision and all of its implicating frightfulness for the moment, concentrating only on the passion of that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The young woman with the long, curly auburn hair floated into the air, never one to wait for the elevator. Instead, she always kept a window open to her ninth floor penthouse, knowing no burglar could ever break into a window that high off the ground, unless he too could fly. She had never given it much thought, yet as she entered her apartment, she wished she had. Nothing looked wrong upon first appearance; everything was in its place. It was the aura of the room that unnerved her. Just then, a gloved hand clamped around her mouth. The woman only smirked, easily throwing the attacker over her shoulder._

_ He was fast and with incredible refluxes, he landed in a graceful pose, and stood to his full height. Both red on black and emerald eyes met with unbridled astonishment. The woman could not help but admire the thief, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, a tight black body suit adorning his lean, muscular figure. He was obviously doing the same in regards to her appearance._

_ Then he smirked._

_ "Lo' chere. Hope you don' mind, I was just takin' a look round. Apartment huntin' y'see._

And then the woman laughed. Long and hard, and if felt good, because it had been nearly a year since she had last laughed like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please!


	2. Somthing's Wrong

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: This is starting to feel like that movie Dead Again, which wasn't my intent! Oh well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Remy sat sipping cocktails at a popular little jazz club, often frequented by the cities celebrities. Accompanying them was Ororo Munroe, who had earned her fame as a sultry jazz singer at the very club they now attended. Anna watched Remy flirt harmlessly with his old friend. Although Ororo was an incredibly beautiful woman, she did not strike jealousy into Anna. Remy had assured her that they had never been more than friends, that their relationship was completely platonic, and that it could never move past that.

Anna felt Remy's hand creep over her own, squeezing it gently.

"Somethin' de matter cherie?" Remy questioned. "You had a far away look just now, like y'were a million miles away.

Anna gave a weak smile. "Actually hun, Ah ain't feeling too good. Think we can head back soon?" Although Anna had her own place, she practically lived in Remy's Soho loft.

Remy gave her an apologetic smile. "I can' leave yet Anna, I'm meetin' up with a director here later tonight. Think you can head back without me?" His hand had not yet left hers. Anna gently removed it from underneath his, trying not to feel angry or defensive. Of course she didn't need him to make it back. She had her own key.

"Sure sugah. Will you be out late?

"Probably chere. Maybe you should head back t'your own place tonight. I don' want to wake y' when I get home.

Anna tried not to let disappointment show. "Maybe your right Remy." Standing up to leave, she faced Ororo, who had remained staring at her drink during their conversation. "Night Ro'.

"Good night Anna," she replied with a warm smile, looking up from her drink.

Remy stood with Anna, leaning over for a goodnight kiss, his lips gently caressing hers. "Hope you feel better Anna. How bout we do lunch tomorrow at Henry's?" Henry's was a tiny restaurant/lounge that they often frequented.

"Sounds good Remy, see ya tomorrow.

Anna left the club, an uneasy feeling settling at the pit of her stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The thief had been taken aback by her laughter, but more than that, he was surprised by the comfort he found in her presence. _

_ "Dat be a beautiful laugh chere, especially considerin' our situation._

_ Her smile turned stern then, her eyes roaming to the floor. Why did she feel guilty for laughing? _

_ Instantly she felt the warmth of his body near her own._

_ "No need t'stop chere. Besides', I wasn' here t'rob you, dis be de wrong apartment._

_She gave a nervous grunt. Staring back into his eyes, which, if possible, were even more beautiful up close, she swallowed slowly._

_"Ya shouldn' stand so close ta meh._

_At this, the thief moved nearer, but he had not yet touched her._

_"Why chere? Do I make y'uncomfortable?_

_"Ya move any closer an' Ah could kill ya swamp rat._

_"Swamp rat huh? Chere, it takes a lot t'kill dis man." At her insinuation, he reached a hand up to her cheek, to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. She did not move to stop him, unaware that the gloves he wore did not cover every finger. One bare finger grazed her cheekbone, and he effectively collapsed at her feet._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was awoken by a loud banging on her apartment door. Groaning, she slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe as she headed for the door. Peeking through the eyehole, she noticed a policeman with what looked to be a detective by his side. Instantly Anna grew worried, her thoughts fleeting to Remy.

Unlocking her door, she tried to collect herself.

"Morning officers, what can Ah help ya with?

The one dressed in detective garb, grunted, then introduced himself and his partner as detective Logan and officer Drake. "Are you Anna Raven?

"That's meh sugah. Is something the matter?

"Ms. Raven, are you friends with a woman by the name of Ororo Munroe?

"Why yes, is she alright?

"She's dead Ms. Raven. Raped and murdered in her own apartment." Detective Logan bluntly stated. She thought she caught a gleam of sadness in his eyes as he said this.

"Wh-hat? When?" Anna reached for her door frame to support herself, afraid she would collapse.

"Last night. We have reason to suspect another acquaintance of yers is responsible. The theater actor, Remy LeBeau.

Anna did collapse then, sliding down the edge of her door. Detective Logan made no move to help her up, or ease her pain. Officer Drake, however, was more of a gentleman, easing down next to her, he offered his hand.

"You'll have to excuse my partner Ms. Raven. We back at police headquarters have no excuse for him." Drake tried to lighten the tension the room harbored. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, as Anna did not seem to even notice him. Her eyes looked hollow, and then they began to brim with tears.

Logan interceded on Drake's attempts, pushing him aside. "Look Ms. Raven, we need to find Mr. LeBeau, so I'll get right to the point. Is he hiding out here?

Anna looked up, angry eyes flashing. "Y'mean ya don't have him in custody? Did you try his apartment?

Logan rolled his eyes. "Course we did darling. He wasn't there, even more reason for us ta suspect him. We've been searching his other frequented spots, but he's nowhere ta be found.

"Well, he ain't here. So, if we're finished, Ah'd like y'all to leave.

"It ain't that easy. See, from what we've gathered so far, you darling, are our only hope of tracking this Cajun down.

"What makes y'all so sure he's the killer? The Remy Ah know would never do something like this!

"No offense darlin', but how well do ya really know the man? Outside appearances can be deceiving.

Anna said nothing, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"We'll be in touch Ms. Raven. Let us know if ya see any sign of LeBeau." Logan tipped his hat in her direction, while officer Drake meekly smiled.

After they had left, Anna returned to her bedroom, slowly seating herself onto her bed. She was overwhelmed by what she should feel. A light tapping on her balcony doorway broke her concentration, as her heart began to race.

Walking to the closed glass panes, she met Remy's frantic expression, his unique red on black eyes pleading with her own. She placed a palm against the glass, her other hand on the door handle. She took in a deep breath, disappointment evident on her features. She saw his body tense, hurt by her apparent lack of trust. He met her palm on the other side of the door with his own, his forehead bumping up against the glass, the energy deflated from his broken frame.

A swell of pity shook Anna then, and hesitantly, she opened the door. Swiftly, he moved into her arms, tightly wrapping her around him. She made no move to comfort him yet, afraid of what it would mean if she did. Instead she just let him cling to her, as he rejuvenated himself within her grasp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The thief finally woke up, his head pounding. He rose slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was still in the woman's apartment, but it was now light out, and the sun shone through the curtains, illuminating her spacious loft. The ceiling was lofted, the living room and kitchen areas melting into one large space. A set of stairs rose in the center of the room, a hallway leading to two closed doors. A larger door was at the head of the stairs, most likely the entrance. _

_The woman was nowhere in sight, and although he knew he should leave, he felt compelled to see her again. He knew it was risky, for all he knew she had already called the police. But, he loved to gamble, and he was good at it._

_He judged by the position of the sun on the horizon, that it was very early morning, and therefore headed for the stairs. He was fairly certain that one of the doors lead to her bedroom. Picking up her body signals behind one of the doors, he cracked it open. _

_She was asleep, laying on her back, covered in white cotton sheets. Her alarm clock read 5:51 am. He stood by her side, noticing she grimaced in her sleep. He wanted to reach out and touch her again, but his headache reminded him of what she could do. Instead he opted to reach for a strand of her hair. His hand was hovering above her face when her alarm clock began to shriek. The first thing she saw was his figure looming over her, and she let out a little scream, scrambling to the other end of the bed._

_"What the damned hell do ya think you're doing Cajun! Do ya want to pass out again?_

_Her knowledge of his nationality didn't bother him, considering her own southern tongue. He noticed she was wearing very little, just a sports bra and shorts. Short shorts. Suddenly, he smiled. Here he was standing in his black body suit, in front of a woman he didn't know whose apartment he had broken into. Why did he feel so drawn to her?_

_"Chere, I know dis may sound strange, but have we met before?_

_"Ah don't think so," she said sarcastically, despite the fact that she too felt a pull between them._

_"Are y'sure?_

_"Well, Ah've never seen a pair of red on black eyes, so ya, Ah'm pretty damn sure, why?_

_"Nothin' chere. Look, I'm sorry I intruded on ya_

_"Intruded? Ya broke in!_

_He cringed. "Y'make it sound so terrible chere." She smirked. "Anyways, I'll be on my way. Don't worry about getting up neither, I can let myself out." _

_Before she could really respond, he was out the door. She sighed harshly, falling back into her down comforter. She didn't even know his name._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna didn't know what to do. She stood, fatigued in her kitchen, boiling hot water for her tea. She had called in sick at work, her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and she knew that her job as a journalist wouldn't fair well in that condition.

Remy had fallen asleep in her bedroom an hour ago. She desperately wanted him to wake up and explain everything to her. But more than anything she wanted to hear him say that he hadn't done it.

The phone rang then, and she went to pick the receiver up.

"Hello?

"Ms. Raven? This is detective Logan again. Has he shown up yet?

"Straight to the point Ah see Logan." Anna paused a second. "And no, he hasn't.

She could sense Logan's uncertainty. "Alright then. I'm callin' fer another reason anyway.

"What more could you want?

"The killer Ms. Raven.

She sighed into the receiver.

"We have been doing an extensive search of Ms. Munroe's apartment, and have come up with several pieces of evidence. They may or may not belong to LeBeau.

"And you need meh for what?

"We need ya to identify the evidence Ms. Raven. So head on over to Ms. Munroe's place within the next hour.

"Fahne. Where does she live?

"She was yer friend and ya don't know where she lives?

"She was closer to Remy than meh. Ah only ever saw her at clubs and restaurants.

"I see. She lives on the corner of 5th and Olive, street address 1125, apartment 5 on the ninth floor.

"Ok. Ah'll be there." She hung up the receiver, clutching it so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"You'll be where Anna?

Anna jumped, not having heard Remy enter the room.

"Uh, Jean's. She heard about Ororo, and wanted to talk.

Remy frowned. He could always tell when she was lying, but he let it slide. He rested his hands on the kitchen counter, head bent down. Rogue said nothing, preparing her tea.

"Suppose y'want ta know what's goin' on." It was a statement, not a question.

"Just tell meh you didn't do it Remy.

Looking up, Remy stared her directly in the eyes, looking long and hard, and firmly replied, "I didn't do it. I promise you dat.

"Ok, well then, why don't you turn yourself into the police and explain? Ah'm sure we can work this whole thing out and-

"Anna, please. Dere be reasons I can' show myself yet. Reasons dat will make themselves clear soon. Merde! Look chere, whatever anyone tells you, just know dat I'm being set up." He reached for her hands, clasping them in his own. "Please chere, trust me on dis. Y're going to find out some bad things, but just know dat I didn' kill Ro'.

Anna took a deep breath. She had been shaking a lot lately, ever since the visions had started. She wanted so badly to tell Remy about them, but she knew this was far from the right time. Instead she tried to smile, tried to reassure him, to let him know she wanted to believe him. But his words were scaring her. She was afraid of what she was going to find out, unsure why he couldn't just tell her himself.

"Ah'm gonna get dressed and head over ta Jean's. When Ah get back, Ah expect explanations." She squeezed his hands, and leaning over, she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry sugah, Ah believe ya. Everything will be ok in the end.

Remy smiled, grateful that she was at least trying for his sake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna stood in front of Ororo's apartment complex, wondering if she was going crazy. This was the apartment complex in her dream, the one the woman who looked just like her inhabited. She shook her head. What was she thinking? There were probably hundreds of buildings that looked like this in New York.

She took the elevator to the 9th floor, a trip that took forever to make. Apartment number 5 was buzzing with activity, the door wide open. Cautiously she entered, gazing around, taking in the large living room connecting with the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. _No, this can't be_, she thought. Bracing herself, she looked to the left, noticing two doors, only one of which was open. And then she fainted.


	3. Fate

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Logan had watched Anna Raven enter the apartment, her face twisted in surprise, astonishment even. This confused Logan. Sure, the place was nice, but she dated Remy LeBeau, she had seen many expensive things before. Then she fell, fainted, blacked out, and this confused Logan even more. He saw several policemen rush to help her. They carried her down the stairs to the living room couch and began checking for a pulse, and something that would identify her. Logan pushed them away, explaining who she was and why she was here.

_Damn it! Now I have ta wait for her ta wake up!_ Logan growled to himself. But there was one good reason she had fainted. It gave them more time, or at least it gave Drake and Summers more time. He had sent the two cops over to Ms. Raven's apartment in her absence, certain that LeBeau was hiding out there. Hopefully they would find him.

Logan began to pace, never a patient man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been a half an hour since Anna had left, but already Remy was bored. He lifted himself off her bed, heading for her bookshelf in hopes of a book that could hold his interest. His fingers were skimming along the books bindings, when he detected a faint noise. His feet padded gently on the carpeted floor without making a single sound.

The noise was becoming louder, it sounded as if the doorknob was being played with. _Amateurs_, Remy thought, before making himself hidden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Bobby, we haven't got a lot of time here!" Scott Summers hissed.

"Yeah, while you breathing down my neck isn't making me go any faster!" Bobby retorted in a hushed whisper. Finally, they heard a click, and the door popped open a crack.

"Ok, we're on the 12th floor, so if he's in here, this door is his only escape, so Bobby you stay here," Scott ordered.

"You know Scott, you are the same rank as me, despite your consistent bossing me around, and I don't have to listen to you." Bobby crossed his arms at this.

"Bobby this isn't the time, so will you please just stay there!

"Fine, fine. Go pretend to be hero.

Scott took off in the direction of the bedroom, leaving Bobby alone in the fairly large living room. Scott hadn't even been gone a minute when Bobby felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck, the world around him going black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had watched the two officers bicker, thankful that they decided to break apart. As soon as the one with the glasses had taken off, Remy jumped down from his position in the rafters, landing with grace and pure silence right behind the cop guarding the entrance. He reached over, pinching a pressure point on the officer's neck, catching him as he passed out, and placing him gently onto the ground, before exiting out the front door.

He had tied his hair up, hiding it beneath a low evening hat. The rain snapped against his face as he stepped outside, and he pulled his trench coat tighter around himself. Today it would be a curse to be famous, he knew the media had spread his supposed guilty actions, and that anyone on the streets might recognize him. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses, heading towards the only other safe place he knew. He only wished he had been able to leave a note for Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On no, she thought. Perhaps it was fate, or maybe, he had followed her here. She knew that wasn't a very good possibility though, and instead smiled and waved in his direction._

_ She was attending a gala, a get together for every X-team, in order to catch up and share notes. The teams were a secret branch of the government, headed and founded by Professor Charles Xavier, whose mansion she now stood in. There were several teams located around the world. Their main objective was human/mutant relations, but spy work was often an integrated part of the job description. It was an honor to become part of the team that resided at Xavier's mansion; it meant you were at your highest skill level. She was not part of that team, but rather another branch residing in New York City. _

_ If he were here, that meant he was on a team. Curiously she wondered which one, she had never seen him before._

_ He had reached her position by then and he stood handsomely tall in front of her, dressed impressively in a black Armani suit. He had let his hair down, and it hung long, stray bangs falling in front of his eyes._

_ "Well chere, I'd say dat dis be a surprise t'see ya, but it ain't." He gave a cocky grin at her bewildered expression._

_ "Whaddya mean it ain't Cajun? Did y'follow me here, because Ah really doubt that y'all are a part of one o'the teams._

"I always hate t'disappoint de ladies Rogue, but as a matter o'fact, I am part of one o'the teams.

_ "Okay, so Ah take it that's how y'all know my name? What team are ya a part of?_

_ Before he could respond, someone shouted the name Remy from across the room. She watched Remy give an unenthusiastic look towards the dark haired female, and sighed. "Sorry chere, I gotta go._

_ "Girlfriend?_

_ He didn't answer, but instead put back on his charming smile, asking instead, "Would y'save me a dance for later chere?" He didn't even give her a chance to respond, as he was already heading for the other woman._

_ Remy huh, she thought. She didn't recognize the name, still unsure of what team he resided on._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had finished searching the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen without a sign of LeBeau. Heading back to his partner's position, he noticed the front door open, and no sign of Bobby.

_Great, don't tell me his attention span roamed out into the hallway and away from his mission again_, Scott grimaced. It was then that he noticed the body lying crumpled on the floor. Slowly, afraid of what he was about to discover, Scott headed towards the unmoving lump. It was Bobby.

"Shit!" Scott cursed, quickly checking Bobby's pulse, before running out the door and down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The gala began with a large buffet dinner held in the Grand hall. The dining table was enormous, able to seat all 44 members. Rogue seated herself next to Lorna, one of her current team members._

_ "Hey Rogue. Man, don't you look gorgeous tonight!" Rogue blushed slightly at this, glancing down at the form fitting dark red evening gown she wore. "Did you come with a date?" Lorna teased in a hopeful tone. For a year now, she had been trying to help Rogue cope with past events, but to no avail._

_ "Lorna you know this is only a meeting for X-members._

_ "I know, but look around at all the good looking men this job offers. Actually, scratch that, don't look at all of the men, just look at THAT one." She indiscreetly pointed a finger towards the head of the table, where Remy was seating himself. Rogue's eyes went wide._

_ "God, isn't he sexy!" As she said this, Rogue couldn't help but stare, and she felt the blood rushing through her veins. He was sexy. He was undeniably gorgeous. She watched him strike up conversation with the white haired woman across the table, Rogue assumed to be the weather witch Storm, as he fingered a glass of red wine._

_ "Do ya know him Lorna?_

_ Lorna looked at her like she was crazy. "Rogue, that's Gambit._

_ Rogue nearly spit her wine back into her glass. "That man is Gambit? Xavier's right hand man?_

_ "The one and only. Why are you so surprised?_

_ "No reason, its just, well, Ah've never seen him, he never comes ta these things._

_ "Yeah, I hear he gets away with a lot, being the charmer he's rumored to be and all. Either that or he is off on missions, I mean, he is one of the most skilled X-Men._

_ Rogue took a quick swig of her wine, finishing it off, before reaching for the bottle to pour more. Lorna's attention had been taken away by her boyfriend Bobby upon his arrival, and Rogue was left to stare at her food, suddenly not hungry. Xavier wheeled his way in, placing himself at the front of the table, near Gambit. As he was giving his welcoming speech, Rogue's gaze drifted again to Remy. His eyes instantly caught her own, as if pulled to them. He gave her a small, but comforting smile, instead of his characteristic suave one, before looking back at Xavier._

_ The rest of the dinner passed in slow motion, Rogue hardly touching her food, interacting only slightly with those around her, as she downed glass after glass of wine. Her invulnerability made it easy to drink so much without getting sick. She was just now getting buzzed. She noticed those around her rise from the table, either heading to the dance floor, or to mingle with old friends. Rogue chose to stay at the table, tracing her gloved finger along the top rim of her wine glass, lost in her thoughts._

_ She heard the chair pull out, but gave no acknowledgement to whoever it was next to her. _

_ "A woman as beautiful as y'should be out dere dancing." _

_Rogue gave a faint smile. "Tell meh Gambit, since when did we start lettin' thieves join the X-teams?" With that she looked up into his eyes, but they did not reveal his reaction to her words._

_ "I think we may of gotten off t'a bad start chere." He leaned closer, once again invading her bubble, her protection against the world she could not touch. "Do y'think we can try again?_

_ "No._

_ "And why not?_

_ Her look became detached, a tinge of sadness welling in her large emerald eyes, as she kept contact with Remy's, his gaze searching her own._

_ "Because, Ah'd never dream o'doing anything to change the way we first met._

_ "Me neither chere, me neither._

_ Remy stood up then, holding a hand out for Rogue. Without words, she took it, taking her first step towards trust, towards love, that she had in months._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had been awake for 15 minutes now, her black out apparently forgotten by everyone as she endured Logan's gruff way of handling things and his uncaring tone was starting to get on her nerves. The only evidence they had presented to her so far was a silver lighter engraved with the initials RL. Like they really needed her to identify that.

"Can Ah go now detective!?

"Not until we show ya one last thing.

"Why didn't ya show meh it along with the lighter?

Logan sighed. He looked exhausted, and for a moment she saw a break in his tough guy exterior. "Because darlin', ya ain't gonna like it much.

"Just show it ta meh so Ah can head home.

Logan yelled at an officer at the top of the stairs. A few seconds later, the officer appeared by his side, a dress coat in his hands.

"Do ya recognize this?

"Remy wears dress coats similar to that, but so what? Ah mean, even if it was his, he may have just left it here by accident!

"It's not the coat I'm concerned about darlin'." With that, Logan stretched the coat out in his arms, revealing dark red stains soaking up the majority of the cloth. "It's got Ro's blood all over it.

Anna was speechless, fear consuming her, until she realized something. "Wait a minute. Did you just call Ororo, Ro'? Only her friends call her that!

Logan looked stunned before quickly replying, "She was famous Ms. Raven. I probably just picked that up from a newspaper or radio station.

Before Anna could respond, an officer came running into the room, unaware of their conversation, or even Anna.

"Sir, officer Drake has been attacked, presumably by LeBeau, but Summers found no trace of him in Ms. Raven's apartment! A search within the parameters is in effect.

Anna's eyes narrowed in shock as well as anger. Logan closed his eyes, waiting to deal with the woman's unavoidable tantrum.

"Ya lured meh here! Damn you detective, give meh one good reason ta help ya anymore than Ah have!

The officer who had blown their cover, stuttered, "Is this Ms. Raven sir?

"What do ya think bub! Now go find something else ta do before I get real angry!

"Yes sir!" He said, while quickly retreating.

Logan turned to Anna, her eyes blazing. "You want a good reason darlin'? How bout the death of yer friend? Ain't that enough?

"Ah love Remy detective, and Ah ain't afraid to admit it. Ah won't help turn him in, not when Ah know he's innocent!

"Not even if he could help us in the case? Even if he didn' do it, he may still have evidence against the killer. He must have some reason for runnin' from us, and it better be good! Now go home, yer pissing me off!" Logan spun around, heading towards one of the large floor to ceiling windows.

Anna exhaled, her breath haggard. She thought back to her most recent vision, and sighing stood up. She was beginning to feel a strain on her mental health and wanted nothing more than for this entire thing to be over with.

She walked over to Logan, quietly reassuring him. "Look, Ah still won't help turn Remy in, but if Ah see him again, Ah'll try to convince him to turn himself in.

"Fair enough darlin'.

"Good night detective.

"Night' Ms. Raven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ They had danced in each other's arms all night, with no trace of the dark haired woman he had run to earlier. She knew a lot of people were staring, curious about the couple. _

She knew the stories about Gambit. He was a charmer, a ladies man, never one to fall in love, yet his eyes belied this fact, made her uncertain of it. As everyone began to separate, ready to head home, Remy had asked her to join him at a favorite spot of his. She had been hesitant to say yes at first, guilt filling her insides, but she brushed it aside, and grabbing her coat, followed him outside.

_ He drove a motorcycle, and she could tell he was impressed when she didn't protest or complain, but rather, climbed on behind him, her slender arms wrapping around his waist. It only took them ten minutes to reach his spot, and Rogue reluctantly let go of Remy, sliding off the bike. He grabbed her hand, and they walked partially down the steep hill, before Remy chose a place to sit. The area was lit up by the full moon and it's vibrant stars. _

_ They sat side by side, without touching. Rogue stared at the stars, but knew Remy was watching her, obviously not trying to conceal his blatant attraction to her. _

_ "Why can' y'touch chere?_

_ Her expression faltered, but only slightly. "Ah don' think your supposed ta get that personal on the first date sugah._

_ "Date, huh chere?_

_ He watched her blush, a glorious red enveloping her pale cheeks. _

_ "It's just, I noticed in your file dat just a year ago, y'had control over your powers. Thought it was strange was all._

_ "Why the hell were ya looking through my file Cajun?" She turned as she said this, questioning him with her eyes._

_ "For de same reason I was sneaking into your place Rogue._

_ "And what's that?_

_ "Well chere, Professor Xavier and I were looking t'recruit y'to de X-Men._

_ Rogue's mouth shaped itself into a large grin, and Remy couldn't help but admire her smile once again._

_ She lay back against the grass, overwhelmed by the news. She had always dreamt of becoming an X-Man. Her eyes began to brim with tears._

_ "Oh Remy, after the way this year went, Ah needed something good like this ta happen. Thank ya so much," she choked._

_ Remy rolled onto his side, facing Rogue, he pressed his body up next to hers. He reached one gloved hand out, cupping the side of her face with his palm._

_ "It be dis thief's pleasure chere._

_ "Remy, Ah -_

_ "Shh cherie." Remy's fingers grazed over her bare lips. He let go, noticing the disappointment etched on Rogue's face as he did so. He stood up, brushing grass from his suit. A sly glint took over his eyes then._

_ "Ready t'go become an X-Man chere?_


	4. Secret Life

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Grey rode the elevator up to her friend's apartment. She had heard all about Ororo's death, and Remy's predicament. Both Jean and Anna worked for the Daily Bugle, New York's biggest newspaper, so naturally Jean had heard all the nasty stories the media was conjuring up about Remy and Ororo. She had also noticed her friend was not at work, and worried had come in search of her.

As she got nearer to Anna's door, she noticed it was open. Her heart fluttered, nervous, but continued on nonetheless.

Several policemen were wandering around Anna's living room, but there was no sign of Anna. One of the officers headed in her direction. He was quite dashing. Jean was always a sucker for a man in uniform.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you?

"Uh, actually, I'm looking for my friend, Anna. She lives here.

The officer smiled, blushing slightly. "Oh, well, she should be back here soon, my men and I will get out of your way soon.

"Alright, I'll just wait on the couch then. Scott watched her walk off, her curvy figure covered in a pencil skirt and blouse, accentuating every part of her very nicely.

"Your men huh? He heard Bobby snort. "Give me a break "officer Summers", jeez. I'm going home, I've had enough pain for one day.

"Yeah, sure, ok Bobby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had returned home to find her good friend Jean Grey, but no Remy, and thankfully, no police. Her and Jean stood around her kitchen counter, sipping wine, Anna filling Jean in with every detail of the case.

They had been talking for hours, when a knock interrupted them.

"Ah hope it ain't detective Logan again.

"Logan?" Jean questioned. "That's the name of your detective?

"Yeah, do ya know him Jean?" Anna questioned, heading for the door.

"I've heard of him, that's all.

When Anna answered the door, a purple haired Asian beauty stared back at her.

"Hello darling, care to let me in?

"Um, Betsy right?

Betsy gave her a sharp look, telling her with her eyes, to just let her in. Anna motioned her in, and Betsy quickly shut the door behind her.

"You've got a bloody cop spy guarding your door, did you know that?

"Ah do now. Now what can Ah do for ya?

Jean had joined them at this point, her wine glass in hand. Betsy eyed it then looked up at Anna.

Betsy rolled her eyes, letting her arms drop to her side. "Look I'm here because Remy sent me. He wanted me to let you know he's safe, and where to find him." Betsy whispered this so quietly, Anna barely heard it. It was clear enough to hear the resentfulness in Betsy's voice however.

"Well spill it sugah.

"Look Ms. Raven, I hope you know Remy's risking his neck telling you about this place." Betsy looked Anna up and down at this. "Apparently he thinks you're worth it, we all hope he's right.

Anna was losing patience with this uptight woman. "Look Betsy, ya obviously don't want to be here, so just give meh the information, and ya can go back ta whatevah bar ya crawled out of.

Betsy looked annoyed, but spinning on her heels, she gave a quick peek out the eyehole on the door.

"Well, at least he's not leaning against the door, listening in. Alright, Remy's at 2356 East Broadway. The building has a restaurant at the forefront. Ask to speak to the manager of the restaurant, his name's Lucas Bishop. Tell him your looking for Le Diable Blanc and that Shadow sent you here.

"What's with all the codenames?" Jean asked.

"Anna will find out. Jesus, I shouldn't have even mentioned this with her in the room," Betsy said, pointing to Jean.

"Don't worry, she's a good friend. So, are you Shadow?" Anna asked.

Betsy said nothing, reaching for the doorknob.

"I only came to deliver the address Ms. Raven. The rest of it isn't mine to explain, it's all LeBeau's problem now.

There were a couple seconds of silence after Betsy had gone, when Jean finally spoke.

"Well, thank god she's gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had decided on another flapper dress, this one a darker shade, and red rather than green. She figured she might as well try and fit in with the evening restaurant crowd. She went for flats, rather than heels, just in case Remy had to run again. This time she would run with him.

The restaurant had a lounge like feeling on the inside, and it was definitely not a family place. Cigarette smoke filled the interior, and there was a live jazz band playing on the stage.

"Are you looking for a drink Ms.? Or something else?

Startled, Anna turned to her left. A large black man was behind the counter, drying out a beer glass. When he saw her from a front angle, a slight smile hid itself in the corner of his mouth. Anna missed it, already doing as Betsy had told her.

"Ah'm looking for a man named Lucas Bishop.

"That's me honey. Are you going to ask for Remy LeBeau next?

Anna stiffened. She wasn't sure how she should answer. How did he know?

He gave a short laugh. "Look Ms. Raven, LeBeau and I go way back, he's mentioned you on more than one occasion. I just remember the white strip in your hair that he described, that and your green eyes that he seems so enraptured with.

Anna visibly relaxed, but still kept her guard up. "Well sugah, are ya gonna tell meh where he is then?

He put down his rag. "Follow me." Bishop led her through a storage room and then down a flight of stairs. "This building has an interesting design, perfect for us really. The basement was built right into the sewer tunnels beneath the streets of this city.

"No offense, but Ah don't really understand how that's so perfect.

"I'm sure LeBeau will make it clear." He opened a large wood door. On the other side was what looked like a waiting room or lobby. There were several closed doors in the room, as well as a tiny mini bar in the corner and a series of overstuffed couches.

"There's a meeting going on now, so you'll have to wait. It should be over in about five minutes. I don't think LeBeau was really expecting you'd come so soon, if at all.

"Huh. Well Remy still had a lot to learn about meh sugah." She gave a little wink, sitting down on one of the couches. Bishop laughed, "Well, I have to return to my post at the bar, it was nice meeting you Ms. Raven.

"Call meh Anna. If y'all are a friend of Remy's than Ah insist.

He smiled, and then turned to leave. Anna lay down on the couch, suddenly exhausted. The meeting was taking longer than expected, and slowly, Anna's eyes closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cyclops. Phoenix. Iceman. Angel. Psylocke. Beast. Wolverine. Storm. Gambit. They were the elite X-Men, and for over a month, Rogue had been a part of this line up. Very few knew the X-teams truly existed, many just believed them to be a myth, despite the ever-growing mutant population. Xavier had designed the teams to prevent a war he believed may soon occur between mutants and humans. They worked to protect the good name of mutants, trying to keep relations peaceful around the world. They had been incredibly successful for the better part of ten years, but all of that was about to change._

_ The X-Men had been called to a meeting room in the sub basement of the mansion, disturbing them from the week long break they were taking. Everyone but Beast and Wolverine were present. Well, Gambit wasn't there either, but that didn't mean he wouldn't show up later. Honestly, Rogue didn't know how Remy managed to remain Xavier's closest confident._

_ The doors swung open then, revealing Xavier alongside an uptight, tall black man, carrying a large threatening looking gun. Instantly Cyclops rose from his chair, demanding answers._

_ "Professor?!" Scott questioned, his hand holding onto his visor, reading to take action should the mystery man chose to attack._

_ "Sit down Scott. This man is not a threat to us, rather, he has come to warn us._

_ "Warn us o'what Charles?" Remy stood casually behind the two, leaning on the doorframe. _

_ The new man raised his weapon quickly upon seeing Remy, his finger tightening on the trigger. "Warn them of you LeBeau._

_ Remy's eyes flashed a warning shade of red. Rogue flew to him then, settling herself in between the man and Remy. Telekinetically, Jean raised the gun from the man's hands. "Why don't you explain first, before blasting one of our most esteemed and important members?" Jean insisted._

_ The man remained standing, his eyes never leaving Gambit. "My name is Bishop. I come from another timeline in order to warn you of a betrayal. A betrayal that will not only cost you your lives, but the lives of every human being on this planet!_

_ Angel scoffed at this. "Please, you don't expect us to believe that crazy bullshit!" Betsy grabbed Warren's arm then, her eyes wide. _

_ "He thinks he is telling the truth Warren, so either he is crazy, or he's telling the truth." Betsy relayed. "I read his mind," she added._

_ "As did I," Xavier pitched in. "The images I saw are very persuasive, as well as the weapon and bracelet he carries on his person. I believe we should let him tell his story._

_ Remy placed an arm around Rogue's waist, tightening it as if trying to hold on to her trust at Bishop's accusation. Together they seated themselves around the table, as Bishop began his explanation. _

_ "I don't know much. The time I come from is a wasteland, an unsafe world, especially if you are a mutant. I was raised by a man called The Witness, also referred to as LeBeau. He was the last man to see the X-Men alive. Before they, excuse me, your team, was killed off not many knew that your team was the bond that kept mutants and humans from engaging in an outright war. Most did not even know the X-teams existed. A betrayal within your team sparked the war, and I was sent back in time to stop the betrayer, effectively changing my timeline._

_ "And y'all believe Remy is the one who will betray us?_

_ "Well I am not completely certain but-_

_ "Bullshit! Remy is trusted by every member of this team, he's Xavier's right hand man for Gawd's sake!_

_ "Calm down cherie," Remy consoled. "Homme, when is dis betrayal supposed to occur?_

_ "What is today's exact date?" Bishop questioned back._

_ Storm answered for him. "May 29th, 2005._

_ "Well, then, I don't have much time. The betrayal occurs on June 11th, two weeks from now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand brushing her cheek woke her from her latest vision. As her eyelids fluttered open, she saw Remy looking down at her. He looked so sad. So defeated.

"Hey chere. Glad y'made it.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Remy.

He sighed. "So y'haven' given up on me yet chere?

"Course not sugah." Anna scooted over a little on the large couch, motioning Remy to join her. He quickly snuggled in beside her, relief washing over his face as he relaxed, curled against her body.

"Dere be somethin' about y'girl, dat always brings my strength back.

Anna stroked her fingers through his hair. "Ah'm glad Remy. Unfortunately, Ah'm gonna have to ask for some explanations.

"I understand Anna. Dat's why I invited y'here.

"Is this some sort of headquarters Remy?

Remy rolled off the couch, standing up. "Come on chere, let's talk some place else, d'accord?

Anna moved to follow him, as he opened one of the various doors in the room. He spoke as they moved down the hallway. "What do y'think I did before I was an actor Anna?

"WellÉuhÉAh don't know Remy, Ah guess Ah never asked ya.

"And for dat I was glad. Until now dat is, now it don' matter anymore." They had reached another door, and upon walking in they were surrounded by another well decorated room. Remy sat in one of the chairs that littered the room, pulling out a cigarette, he placed it against his lips, his palms roaming his chest pockets for a lighter.

"Looking for your lighter sugah?

"Yeah, I seemed to have misplaced my silver one." He pulled a book of matches out of his pants pocket, lighting his cigarette.

"Ya left it at Ro's. It's in a plastic bag marked evidence now.

"IÉsee." There was a long awkward silence. "Y'can sit down Anna.

Anna swallowed, slumping down in chair across from Remy.

"So what else do the good police have o'mine.

"A suit jacket.

"Well none o'that stuff proves anything'.

"The jacket's covered in Ororo's blood Remy. Care to explain that?" Anna had come here with the intent to remain strong for Remy, to show she still trusted him. But, she was afraid now of what he may tell her.

Remy slowly drew the cigarette to his mouth, his eyes remaining attached to Anna's, his eyes squinting in consideration. He exhaled the smoke, his hand dropping lazily to the armrest. "And what went running through your pretty little head when dey showed y'dat chere?

"Fear Remy. Disbelief. Ah hate to admit it, but Ah wasn't thinking about Ororo's death per say, but rather, what your jacket was doing there, what you were doing there with her." Her face held no accusing marks, just plain wonder.

"The why o'me being dere involves the place we be sitting in now chere.

"Ah'm listening.

"Anna, dere be many secrets within dese walls, I'm taking a gamble tellin' y'about dem.

"Well, Remy, Ah'm taking a gamble protecting you. Ah took a gamble to come here.

He smiled, tapping the ash of his cigarette into a tray on the table next to him. "Dat's what I love and trust about y'chere.

Anna's mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Ororo was a thief chere. So was Betsy, the woman I sent t'your door. So is Bishop, the man y'met downstairs. Everyone o'dem works for an operation called de Thieves Guild.

"And who are you ta these people?

"I be dere boss chere, de King o' Thieves.

She didn't give the surprised look he thought she would. "Well, that does explain some things," she said instead.

"Like what chere?

"Like how Ah never hear your feet hit the ground when we're walking, or how ya sneak up behind meh. Or, how ya managed to steal a heart as stiff, stubborn and downright bitchy as mine.

He gave a chuckle at that. "De don' call me a master for nothin' chere.

"Yeah. So tell meh about Ro' Remy.

He was thankful she didn't want to know more about the inner workings of the Thieves Guild yet. "De night Ro' was murdered, she had asked me t'stop by her place after my meeting with de director, in order t'discuss a current pinch. When I arrived, Ro' had dimmed de lighting, and soft music was playing. I tried t'ignore it at first. She came out in a silk, nearly see through robe, a glass o'champagne in her hands." Remy sighed, rubbing his eyes, his cigarette left dying in the ashtray. Anna said nothing, every muscle ridged.

"Basically chere, she tried t'seduce me. She stripped my jacket off, before I pushed her away. I told her I was her boss, and dat my heart already belonged t'you Anna. She splashed her champagne in my face, screaming for me t'get out. I took off out de front door, leaving de jacket behind.

Remy waited for her to respond, fearful of her reaction.

"Thank ya sugah.

He looked up. "For what chere?

"For your love Remy. And your trust.

"Dat should be my line t'you chere." They both stood up then, meeting each other halfway between the two chairs. Fiercely, Remy planted his lips against hers, hungrily drinking in her acceptance. She returned his eagerness with her own force, intent on forgetting their mess for the moment, as Remy slowly slipped off her dress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, here is where I will try to respond to my reviews. There aren't many, so it should be easy. The rest of you out there, read and review, please!!

Ishandahalf: thanks for your reviews, they're always so sarcastically enjoyable. Glad you're having fun with my premise so far and catching on to my little clues.

Evosmylife: Don't worry about not having much prior knowledge to the comic book timeline, you won't need it I don't think, although some lines may make more sense, it's not necessary. I'm happy you love it so far!

Tammy: I'm not sure how well Rogue caught on to Logan's slip up, her minds a little distracted right now, but who knows, maybe it will come back to herÉÉthanks for your continual reviews!

Star-of-Chaos: HmmÉLogan may have personal reasons, it's sure looking that way, but as this story is a mystery, the extent of his reasons will have to wait. Thanks for reviewing!

4Rogue: I've also always enjoyed Remy's shady past interfering with the relations around him. It makes him the perfect character (and suspect) for a murder mystery. Thanks for the review!

Jean1: Keep reading, hopefully I can keep it interesting for you!

As you've probably noticed, I'm a fast updater. I hate leaving things unfinished, so I should have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Soon

Disclaimer: Marvel's not mine.

Thanks to my reviewers! Hopefully this chapter will make sense, between the two stories that are going on. They are slowly moving towards being connected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remy let the hot water slide down his lean, muscular frame, as his forearms pressed up against the shower, his head hung low. Water collected in his auburn locks, soaking each strand, the excess water landing beside his feet creating a drip, drip sound that acted as background music to his thoughts._

_ He knew he should be thinking about Lucas Bishop, the man claiming to be from the future. He knew he should be thinking about the man's accusation against himself. He knew he should be thinking about ways to prevent an event he wasn't even sure would really occur two weeks from now. He drug his hands through his hair, eyes closed, he sighed. Instead he focused on his own selfish thoughts. Rogue had been a part of the team, and his life for over a month now. Although they were very close, she would not let him as near as he would like. He believed it was her inability to touch that caused her to push him away at times. _

_ Remy didn't want to believe Bishop's words, but being a cautious man, he could not completely rid himself of the fact that in two weeks, most, if not all of the X-Men may be dead. _

_ Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He knew he had to make sure Rogue understood how she made him feel, even after only five weeks of knowing her. He placed the towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom._

_ In his reverie, he had not felt the presence of another in his bedroom, so he was shocked to see Rogue sitting cross legged at the edge of his bed. The meeting with Bishop had ended over an hour ago, yet she was still wearing her tight blue spandex uniform, brown leather jacket and black gloves accessorizing the rest. _

_ Remy gave a faint smile, heading towards his dresser. "Lo' Rogue. Whatcha doing here?_

_ Rogue cleared her throat. "Well, sugah, Ah was hoping ta talk to ya about the meeting. Remy noticed she took glances at him shyly whenever she believed he wasn't looking._

_ "What about chere? It wasn' really somethin' I wanted t'think about too much right now._

_ "Yeah, meh neither." Rogue looked down at her hands, fidgeting a little. "It's just that in two weeks Ð _

_ "We don' know what's gonna happen in two weeks Rogue. We know nothin' about dis man Bishop." Remy continued rummaging through his dresser, trying to keep himself preoccupied, in order to avoid her eyes. He didn't realize she was doing the same._

_ "There's another meeting Remy, later tonight. It's why Ah came up here, to let ya know. Bishop has something ta show us, he thinks it will help us believe him._

_ Rogue's voice sounded shaky an unusual characteristic for a normally strong woman. Remy could not ignore her now. He walked towards her, but did not bend to her level. He merely placed himself against her knees, which were now uncrossed._

_ "What be de real reason y'came here chere?" His voice had become gentle, concerned. _

_ "A-ah guess Ah'm a little scared Remy. Bout what may happen Ah mean. Bout things Ah haven't done yet._

_ Remy leaned down, his fists resting at either side of her on the bed. She looked into his burning eyes, but stayed stalk still. _

_ "Why can't y'touch Rogue?" Remy whispered huskily._

_ She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Remy moved in closer, causing Rogue to lean back slightly. _

_ "It's become a taboo subject between us chere, one I think we're both lookin' t'get out in de open now." Remy drug a bare finger down Rogue's stomach. "I want t'see what's beneath dis suit as much as y'want to take off my towel chere. Ain't no denying dat._

_ Rogue swallowed, and running her own fingers down the back of Remy's neck,, she pulled him to her. Lightly, she touched her lips to his. She felt shock run through Remy, but he quickly recovered, his body weight crushing hers as he deepened the kiss._

_ Once he broke the kiss, Rogue whispered, "Ah can touch sugah._

_ "I can see dat chere." His eyes were filled with passion, amazement even. His fingers played with the zipper at her collar, but he did nothing to undress her. "Chere maybe we should talk first bout why y'hid dis from me._

_ She kissed Remy once more, her hand moving down his back and underneath his towel. "Ah don' think so sugah, not now._

_ It was then that he began unzipping her outfit, stopping only to place a kiss on her clavicle. But there was one last issue to resolve. Tracing his lips up her neck, he met her eyes._

_ "Je t'aime mon cherie._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna had returned home the next morning, so as to not cause suspicion with the police. She saw Jean waiting at her door when she arrived.

"Anna!" Jean exclaimed upon seeing her friend. "Guess what?!

"Sugah, you're gonna wake the neighbors with that yelling. Why dontcha come inside?" Anna said this as she unlocked the door, removing her coat as she entered her apartment. "So, how long have ya been waiting out there Jean?

"Oh, only like five minutes. I was actually in the process of writing you a note to explain. See?" Jean lifted up a light blue piece of paper as evidence, before putting it back in her purse.

"So what are ya so excited about?" Anna asked, filling her kettle with water.

"Well, Remy may be in luck, the police have another suspect! They have this one in custody though.

"Really? Who?

"It's that actor Warren Worthington. Apparently, he was once very close to Ororo. They practically got married, until she broke it off.

Anna only frowned. "Huh. Well, that is relieving but what about the suit jacket o'Remy's with Ororo's blood on it?

Jean gave a mischievious smile. "It's not as bad as a letter they found addressed to Ororo from Warren. He threatened to hurt her if she didn't take him back!

"Maybe Ah should give detective Logan a call, see if Remy's still in trouble." Jean waited while Anna spoke with the detective, pulling two mugs from the cupboards. She was reaching for the Earl Grey when Anna finished the conversation.

"Ah'm gonna head back over to Remy, see if Ah can convince him to talk to the police. Logan assured meh they wouldn't arrest him, and that as of now he is in clear water.

"That's great Anna!" Jean reached over, turning the burner off. "Hopefully this mess will be cleaned up soon.

"I hope so to Jean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue and Remy walked into the meeting, holding hands without gloves; without barriers. This did not go unnoticed, however, the seriousness of the meeting overshadowed the couple's joy for the moment._

_ When the entire team had assembled, Bishop finally spoke. "I brought one thing back to this time, something that will cause you some shock. I am showing it to you because you may be able to help me identify clues within the video as you all know your own team members better than I do._

_ "Video?" Bobby questioned._

_ "Yes. It is a tape concealing a cry for help." He turned to Jean then. "Jean, I must warn you, it is you who is on the tape._

_ Jean paled, putting a tighter grip on her husband's hand. Her eyes remained strong, and she asked Bishop to play the tape._

_ Jean was in the control room, located in the basement. The reception was bad, making her sentences choppy. _

_ "Please-zzxt-the team, ever-zzxt-is gone. I-zzst-possibly-zzxt-the last one. We have be-zzxt-betrayed-zzxt-one of our own. Help-zzxt." Just then the frightened Jean looked to her right, and began backing up, edging her way out of view. A pink glow overtook the control counter before the screen went black._

_ There was a small pause before the distinct snikt sound of Wolverine's claws being released sent the entire team into a loud fit, both Scott and Remy rising from their chairs._

"X-Men, calm down at once!" Xavier's voice impeded. Respecting their mentor's wishes, the team silenced themselves.

_ "Does this really happen in two weeks Bishop?" Jean asked, her voice working hard to remain calm._

_ "Better yet, was that Gambit's kinetic glow covering the control counters!?" Scott spat out. He had always been jealous of Remy's connection with the professor and as a result, the two had never been friends._

_ "Hey homme, I may be a thief, but I sure as hell ain't no cold blooded killer!_

_ Bishop watched as the team attacked one another. He cocked his gun to stop the bickering. Remy and Scott turned towards him then._

_ "This team cannot fall apart now!"Bishop yelled. "We must work to prevent this, not fight against each other._

_ "Bishop is right," Storm conceded. "I have known Remy for five years now. I cannot believe that in just two weeks everything I know about this man will change that drastically. We cannot condemn Remy just yet, not before his crime has been committed._

_ "Storm is right my team. However, we are the government's best set of spies, and so I will send several of you out to look for possible clues of anyone seeking to attack us. I realize that the Jean on tape insisted we had been betrayed by one of our own, but it may be someone from another X-team. We will up our security until the 11th and keep our ears to the ground._

_ "Sounds good professor. Storm, Wolverine and I will leave immediately and begin our search," Scott proclaimed. Although Remy was Xavier's right hand man, Scott led the team. Remy specialized in independent missions, consulting often with the Professor. _

_ "Alright. X-Men dismissed._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been surprisingly easy to convince Remy to return to the police station with her. But, with the evidence stacked against Warren, Remy felt more confident. He had also reminded Anna that no prison could hold him, as he could pick any lock.

Detective Logan had not handcuffed nor arrested Remy, as promised. Anna was lead to a room with a huge glass window. On the other side of the window she could see Warren. His deflated figure sat slumped in his chair. He was answering an interrogator's questions. Although she could hear him, he mumbled so quietly, that his exact words were too hard to hear. Remy had been lead elsewhere by Logan.

"It'll be yer boyfriend's turn next darlin'. So ya don' have to stay if ya don' want to." Logan offered.

"He already told meh everything, so Ah don' mind staying. Who's gonna be interrogating him?

Logan squinted his eyes, as if he weren't paying attention to Anna.

"Me," he stated simply, before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy sat leisurely in his chair telling his story to detective Logan. Remy's unnerving calm unsettled Logan, but he did not let the Cajun know that.

Remy had just finished telling the detective he had left after Ro' had thrown champagne in his face and yelled at him to leave. He paused, looking towards the glass pane he knew Anna was watching from. Anna had not been a detective, so she had not asked what had happened after he had left. But Logan did just that.

Remy's exterior shifted, as he rubbed his hand over his face, squeezing the bridge between his eyes.

"I had made it a couple blocks away when a bad feelin' overcame me. Can' explain it really, but it happens often, like a sixth sense or somethin'. Either way, I turned around and headed back towards Ro's.

"Keep going bub.

"When I reached her apartment, de door was open. De first thing I saw was blood on de carpet, leading from de couch to de bedroom. When I got dere, Ro' was already dead. She lay sprawled on de bed, legs open, still clothed. She had been shot several times and even dough I knew she was gone, I grabbed a jacket, my jacket I suppose, and began soaking up de blood, prayin' she would open her eyes.

"Sad story Gumbo," Logan replied harshly.

Remy's eyes burned a deeper red at this, narrowing his expression at Logan. "Dontcha give me dat bullshit Logan. I know what she meant t'y'.

Logan's eyes went wide at Remy's words.

"She was one o'my best friends Logan. Y'think she didn' tell me about y'? I recognized de name as soon as I saw your badge.

Logan clasped his hands in front of him, leaning in slowly. "So what Cajun? I dated Ro', big deal, that's why I took this case.

"Is dat why you lied about it too?

"Bout what?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Bout her being raped.

"Yer gonna have to elaborate on that one Gumbo.

"Tell me something Logan, whenever you fucked Ororo, did she keep all her clothes on, even de panties?

"What the hell kinda question is that?!

"An honest one. Because Ororo was fully clothed, even de panties were still dere. Someone just made it look like she had been raped. Cause dere is no way in hell she was raped, killed and den dragged upstairs before I got back dere.

"Hmm. Why the hell would someone do that? It makes me wish I'd been the first officer up there. I only saw her after she had been taken off on a gurney." His expression looked grave then.

"I'm sorry Logan. Ro' was a wonderful woman.

"Glad ya can say that after she tried jumping ya.

"I don' hold dat against her now. She was confused. And she was hurt dat you had left her earlier dat day.

"Don't think I don' beat myself up for that mistake.

"If it makes y'feel any better mon ami, Ororo did love y'.

"Thanks bub.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna watched Remy look in her direction as if he could see right through the glass. It hurt to hear Remy's following admission to Logan, and she felt hot tears begin to form. They slowly dissolved as the rest of the conversation played out. She watched the two comfort each other in the end, both in pain over a lost friend. Anna slipped out the door, needing fresh air all of a sudden.

She felt like she was going crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Remy's cellphone began ringing from his jean pockets. Cursing, Remy looked to see who it was. Rogue watched him sit up from the couch they were sharing while watching a movie. He gave her an apologetic look as he answered the phone and walked out of the room._

_ After about fifteen minutes, Rogue became curious, and got up to look for Remy. She heard him quietly yelling at whoever he was talking to, his voice coming from the kitchen. _

_ "Dis be a real bad time pere!" Pause. "Yes, yes I know." Pause. "O' course I cared about him! He was my cousin!" Pause. "Je comprend." Pause. "Oui, je sais._

_ Remy's anger always provoked his French, and after a few more moments of back and forth arguing, he hung up. Rogue knew Remy was aware of her presence, but he did not turn around._

_ "My cousin Lapin's dead chere._

_ "Oh Remy, Ah'm sorry." Rogue moved up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist._

_ "It gets worse Rogue. He was murdered by an assassin. De Guilds have returned t'outright war, and my pere needs my powers and skills for a mission. He says it will rectify all o'dere problems, end de war, how can y'say no t'dat?_

_ "Ya can' sugah. So when do ya leave?_

_ "Tomorrow._

_ "Well no need to worry about it now then. Let's go finish our movie._

_ Remy turned around, facing Rogue. "Chere, de 11th is in just three days. I probably won' make it back by den._

_ "Remy, none o'the team has been able to uncover anythin' about a so called betrayer, or anyone wanting to attack us for that matter. Most people don' even know we exist. Ah don' think you have much ta worry about hun._

_ "Maybe y'should come wit me to New Orleans chere._

_ Rogue gave a heavy sigh. "Ya know the team can' afford ta lost two o'there members on that day Remy. They'll need my super strength around just in case._

_ "Chere, I know dat you're stubborn, but I don' want t'leave y'here." His eyes pleaded with her own._

_ "Remy, Ah'm invulnerable. Nothing's gonna hurt meh. Now what do ya say we skip the rest o'the movie sugah?" She tried tugging him from his spot, but he would not budge. Instead he pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly, desperately. _

_ "Dat sounds good mon coeur._

They left the kitchen then, hand in hand, fear in both of their hearts; fear that was unwilling to present itself tonight. Fear that would stay harbored for three long days. Love would make sure of it.


	6. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy found Anna sitting on the outside steps of the police station. Pulling out a cigarette, he moved to join her.

"Its too bad about Logan, ain't it chere?" Remy rested his hand on his knee, cigarette dangling.

Anna quickly grabbed the lit cigarette, and to Remy's surprise, she put it to her lips, inhaling deeply. Handing it back to Remy she said, "Thanks Remy.

"Uh, chere? What was dat about? You don't smoke.

Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own instead. "Remy, do ya evah wonder if parallel universes exist? If maybe there's another Anna and Remy out there, in love like us?

Remy cleared his throat. "What y'getting' at Anna?

"Nothing. Ah just don' feel like myself. These past several days have been tearin' meh apart.

Remy scooted over, placing one arm around her shoulder, and discarding the cigarette. "When dis is all over, we'll take a nice vacation, wherever y'want to." Anna said nothing. "Are y'mad I didn' tell y'de rest o'the story chere? Bout Ro' I mean.

"Ah was at first Remy. But Ah calmed down after listening to the rest o'the conversation. Ah'm so sorry ya had to see what ya did." She looked up at him after saying this, then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"When did y'leave de conversation between me and Logan?

"After ya told him that Ro' loved him.

"Hmm.

"Hmm what sugah?

"Well, y'missed de most exciting part. De part where I actually chased after de killer.

Anna's head snapped up at this. "Ya what?!!

"I never saw de killer, just heard em'. De were still in de apartment when I found Ro' dead. Whoever it was, de were fairly professional. I almost didn' hear em leave out de front door. I ran after em'; ran through de streets, but I couldn't find de bastard. When I returned, someone had already called de cops, although, I'm a little confused as ta who. I hid in de shadows and heard enough to know dat I was suspect.

"Remy, ya coulda been killed!

"I know chere. I'm wondering why I wasn't." Sighing, Remy stood up. "What I do know dough chere, is dat Warren didn' kill Ororo. I think he's being set up, just like me. He even said dat he didn' write dat note to Ro'.

"He coulda been lying Remy.

"Maybe.

Silence.

"Lets go home Remy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remy had been gone for a day now, and Rogue already missed him. She had found love again, and finally, the guilt had gone away. Stepping into the rec room she heard arguing coming from the hallway._

_ "Stay out of my head you purple haired bitch!_

_ "Why? You got something to hide Jean?_

_ "It's not policy to go snooping around in other people's heads without their permission, and you know that Betsy!_

_ Rogue moved closer to the hall, in case she needed to help break up their cat fight._

_ "Is it policy to cheat on your husband then?" Betsy's voice was filled with venom. Rogue stepped into the hall, keeping hidden, but now in full view of the two telepaths._

_ "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about Pyslocke, but I don't like your tone!_

_ "Oh come on Jean. I mean I'll give it to you, you have a good innocent act down, but everyone knows you sleep with Logan too._

_ Jean slapped Betsy then. "How dare you Betsy! Everyone knows you're the whore around here! Don't think I don't see you look at Scott!_

_ Betsy rubbed the left side of her face, a sly grin creeping up. "Looking is not the same thing as sex Jean. Warren is the only man I sleep with." With that, Betsy slowly took off down the hallway, leaving a fuming Jean behind._

_ Jean clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and headed into the rec room. Rogue removed herself from the shadows, afraid to enter the rec room now. The mansion had been so tense sense Bishop had arrived. Sighing, Rogue headed for the kitchen._

_ Storm and Bishop were talking amicably, seated on stools, drinking coffee. They looked up when Rogue entered._

_ "Do y'all mind if Ah join ya?" Rogue grabbed the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup._

_ "Of course not Rogue. Bishop was just telling me stories of his future timeline. If in two days, we are in fact attacked, I pray to the goddess that we can prevent our own demise._

_ Rogue placed herself on a stool next to Storm. "Meh too Ro'. Ah really wish Remy could be here._

_ "As do I child. But perhaps his absence will prove he is not the betrayer._

_ Bishop snorted. "You two know a different Remy than I knew. The LeBeau I knew was cold, vicious and unsympathetic._

_ "He took you in under his care, did he not though Bishop?" Storm prodded. _

_ "Yes. He did. But I imagine he did that with reasons that would benefit him._

_ "Ya ain't giving Remy enough credit Bishop. He's a different man here, maybe ya should try t'get ta know him better._

_ Bishop stood up then. "Perhaps if we are all still here two days from now, I will._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had dreamt of Ororo. She was different in his dreams, but then again, she was also alive. He smiled at the thought of her. She could fly in his dreams. He had seen her several times. He hoped he wasn't crazy. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someday he would see her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Remy had turned himself over and confessed all that he had known about Ororo's death. Anna and Remy had hardly left the apartment during that time, content on lounging around in each other's arms. Jean had called asking if her and Remy would go on a double date with her. Apparently, Jean had hooked up with one of the officers working on Ororo's case. Anna had told her yes, and at the present moment, she was getting ready.

"I don' know how good o'an idea it is for me t'go out so soon after been accused o'murder chere. I probably lost a lot o'fans." Remy was standing in front of the mirror, shaving.

"Don't worry so much about it sugah, we are going to a pretty exclusive place, if y'remember.

Remy turned, watching Anna roll her nylons up, her long legs distracting him. All of a sudden, Anna burst out laughing.

"Remy, half your face is covered in shaving cream. Ya look like an idiot drooling at meh like that!" Anna began giggling hysterically, while Remy hurriedly finished shaving. Anna was still laughing when Remy tackled her to the bed.

"Do I still look funny now chere?" His face was an inch from hers, and she could smell the lingering scent of his aftershave.

"Ah'm so glad your back Remy.

"I was still around. I can' seem to get rid o'you, no matter where I hide," he replied jokingly.

Anna playfully slapped him. "Ya know what Ah mean Cajun.

Remy kissed her gently, tugging on her bottom lip. "Course I do chere.

They kissed once more before Anna spoke up. "We better finish getting ready sugah, we have ta meet Jean in half an hour.

Remy slid off the bed and began buttoning his dress shirt, a seductive smirk on his face. "Course chere.

"Don' give meh that look Remy. Ya know we don' have time for that.

Remy laughed. "Well, at least I tried. Now come on chere, lets go meet dis new fellow o' Jeans'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new fellow was Scott Summers, the uptight cop that had been searching for Remy in Anna's apartment. _Damn!_ Remy thought. _Well, at least it ain't de one I knocked out._

Jean and Anna had instantly begun talking after introductions were made, and Remy leaned over to Scott.

"Hope dis isn' awkward mon ami. Considerin' y'were lookin' t'arrest me not three days ago.

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat, answering Remy's question without words. Of course, Scott denied his actions. "No, of course not. I'm a reasonable man.

"Uh huh, well dat's good Scotty." Remy leaned back in his seat, bourbon in hand.

"Um, actually, its Scott, not Scotty.

Remy smiled at this. "Sure thing Scott. Now, tell me how de case is going.

Scott's eyes lit up at this. "Oh. Well, Warren is still our lead suspect. The entire department is sure of his guilt, except Logan. Logan thinks Warren is being framed.

Jean and Anna looked up at this, forgetting their conversation.

"Does he have anything to prove that?" Jean questioned.

"Well, seeing as how Logan was dating Ororo right before her death, he had known about her relationship with Warren. From what Ororo had told him, her and Warren had broken off mutually, on good terms even." Scott glanced over at Remy, who nodded his agreement with the statement.

"Dat be true. It's one o'de reasons I had a hard time believing his guilt too," Remy added on. "So what do you think Scott?

Scott looked proud to be asked that, a large grin on his face. "Well, I agree with him Remy. Warren gave us an alibi that's being checked out right now. It sounds concrete, but unfortunately, if Warren didn't do it, we're back to square one, which means, they will come back after you Remy.

Anna gasped. Jean looked down at the tablecloth. Remy kept his face stern, and simply took a large gulp of his drink. There was a large awkward silence.

"So," Scott broke in nervously. "Is everyone ready to order?" It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Logan, perhaps we should go elsewhere." Storm sighed, pressed up against the wall._

_ "Why darlin'?" Logan questioned, looking up._

_ "Because, we would not want Jean to see this, now would we?_

_ Logan pushed off from the wall, suddenly angry. "What the hell do ya mean Ro'?_

_ Storm stared hard into his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean Logan. Only Scott has been left in the dark about your actions._

_ "Fine Ro'. So what. It ain't like you and I are dating. _

_ "She is married Logan!_

_ "It takes two darlin'._

_ Before Storm could respond, Betsy entered the room, heading for the couch. She instantly picked up their presence in the corner. _

_ "Bloody Christ. This mansion is like a soap opera!_

_ Logan unsheathed one claw, stepping away from Storm. "This ain't nothing you got to gossip about Betsy. We all know plenty of stories about you._

_ Warren walked into the room then, feeling the tension immediately. He cleared his throat when no one spoke. "Come on guys, we all know what tomorrow is, so I understand the stress, but lets just get along for one night. It may be our last._

_ "Oh don't be so dramatic Warren." Betsy interjected. "Besides we need to be cautious of one another, anyone of us could be the betrayer." Betsy's eyes lingered on Storm's quiet presence._

_ "Why do you look to me Psylocke?" Storm stepped up to Logan, her eyes glazing over white. Rain began to pour down outside._

_ "I was just wondering when all of that bottled up emotion would need to snap Storm._

_ "Betsy, would you please stop this. We need to stick together," Warren pleaded._

_ "Do not bother Warren," Storm said calmly. Briskly, she walked across the room, heading for the exit. On her way out, she ran into Bobby, who was carrying a bowl of popcorn. He stopped, taking in the atmosphere of the room. Once again, no one spoke._

_ Bobby began munching on his popcorn, creating a loud crunching sound. "Uh, does anyone want some?" Bobby held the bowl out. Growling, Logan marched past him, swatting the bowl out of Bobby's hands on his way._

_ Bobby bent over and began scooping up the stray kernels. "Jeesh, he coulda just said no._

_ "I don't understand. Even if we didn't all technically like one another, we at least got along. It was what made our team function so well. Ever since Bishop got here, we've been at each other's throats!" Warren threw his hands in the air, a signal that he had given up trying to figure it all out._

_ Betsy ignored her lover, looking to Bobby instead. "Bobby, who do you think the betrayer is? You've stayed pretty quiet about the whole issue._

_ "Ah Betsy, you know me, I don't like thinking about that stuff. I prefer to be the optimist, so I don't buy into any of Bishop's bull._

_ "But, if you had to choose, who would you guess?_

_ Bobby looked to the ground, letting out a deep breath. "I suppose I would choose Gambit. I never liked him much._

_ "Hmm. It seems love will be what tears this team apart," Betsy spoke slowly, emphasizing the word love._

_ Bobby's head snapped up. "Why do you say that? What does that have to do with me choosing Gambit?_

_ "Enough!" Warren grabbed Betsy's arm, dragging her from the room. She turned around, facing Bobby._

_ "Because of Rogue Bobby." She was forcefully taken from the room before she could elaborate, but she didn't have to, Bobby understood. What popcorn he had managed to pick up, fell again from his hands, as his arms dropped limply to his side._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud banging woke Anna, as she experienced a sense of deja vu. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was four in the morning. Since she was in Remy's apartment, she tapped his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Uhh. Ignore it chere, it's too damn early.

Anna pushed the blankets aside, grabbing a robe and slippers. The pounding was becoming louder, and she rolled her eyes. _That man has no patience!_ Anna thought, expecting Logan on the other side of the door. When she opened it, Betsy's disheveled form met her eyes. Her mascara was running down her face, and she was holding a pair of high heeled shoes, one heel broken.

Despite her position of someone in need, she gave Anna a stern look, and without words, scooted past her.

"Where the bloody hell is Remy?!

"It's four in the morning Betsy, where do ya think he is?" Anna retorted.

Betsy smiled. "This is a thief's hour darling," Betsy nearly spat.

"Whaddya want Betsy?" Remy seemed wide awake now, standing in the bedroom doorway, a pair of pants haphazardly thrown on.

"I want to know why Warren is in jail and you're safely tucked in bed!

"Betsy, they found evidence against-

"Shut up you middle class gold digger-

"Betsy! Calm de fuck down!" Remy stealthily moved towards Betsy, shoving her into a nearby chair. "You're obviously not thinkin' straight if I was able to catch y'off guard like dat Bets.

"Warren is a good friend of yours Remy. We both know he didn't do it," Betsy choked out.

"Course I know he didn', but dere is nothin' I can do ta help him, because chere, I didn' do it either.

Betsy shut her eyes; tears sliding down her cheeks. "I just want him back.

Remy crouched down next to her. "I know y'do Bets. But as your boss and your friend, I'm gonna ask y'to go home and get some sleep. Warren will need your strength, not your tears. Y'got dat Betsy?

"Yes." Betsy wiped her wet face, smearing the mascara more. Anna had gone to her bedroom and retrieved a pair of shoes for Betsy to borrow.

"Here ya go Betsy. Ya ain't walking home in those broken things," Anna confirmed, pointing to Betsy's ruined pair.

Betsy smiled, taking the offered pair. "Thanks Anna." Standing up, Betsy slipped the shoes on. "Maybe Remy was right about you.

Anna grinned, knowing that was the best apology she would get from the woman. Betsy quietly exited the apartment, and Anna and Remy returned to bed, back to their dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Don't touch me Scott! Don't even think you can come near me after that accusation!" Jean was pissed. Scott hated when they argued, he knew he shouldn't have brought it up._

_ "I just don't understand why else our connection would break Jean._

_ "Maybe our relationship isn't as strong as it used to be," Jean nastily replied back._

_ Scott sighed. "Alright Jean. Can we just forget I said anything? I don't want to argue now, especially not tonight._

_ Jean stared at the kitchen counter, tracing her fingers around the tiles cracks. "I just don't understand how you could think I would disconnect us like that Scott._

_ "I know Jean, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking._

_ Silence._

_ "Uh, is this a bad time?" Rogue asked from the doorway._

_ "Of course not Rogue, this kitchen is a public space anyway," Jean assured her._

_ Rogue moved further into the kitchen, opening the fridge. _

_ "I'm going to bed Scott." Jean left the room, without waiting for a response._

_ Rogue closed the fridge, yogurt in hand. "Ain't ya gonna follow her Scott?_

_ "Normally I would Rogue, but everything just seems so tense. I really wish Bishop had never come._

_ "Yeah, it almost makes meh glad Remy's gone. Y'all know how nasty our fights can get." _

_ Scott chuckled. "I sure do Rogue. Jean and I have bad fights too though, contrary to popular belief._

_ "So, what got Jean so mussed up?" Rogue took a bite of her yogurt and seated herself on a stool._

_ "Well, I was trying to use our connection to see how she felt about a betrayer, and I think she may have shut me off from her. I accused her of it." Scott sighed, rubbing his temples. "Jean and I disagree about the whole thing, I think that's why she kicked me out of her mind, although, she claims she didn't._

_ "What do ya disagree about sugah?_

_ "Well, uh, its not that important Rogue._

_ "Does Jean think Remy will betray us?" _

_ Scott's throat tightened, and he gave a short cough. "No Rogue, she doesn't. That is what we disagree about._

_ Rogue slammed her spoon on the counter, her strength wedging the spoon into the surface. "Maybe she was right to kick ya out!_

_ "Rogue look, I'm sorry I think the way I do, but something tells me-_

_ "Tells you what Scott? That y'all are jealous? You've always hated how close Remy is with the professah!_

_ "What about that kinetic glow Rogue? No one else I know has a power like Remy's._

_ Rogue went quiet. Sliding off the stool, she threw her empty yogurt cup into the trash. Scott watched her in nervous silence. _

_ Rogue walked up to Scott on her way out, standing inches from him. "Ah'll try and pretend we never had this conversation Scott." With that she walked out, leaving Scott to contemplate how he had managed to make two women so angry in one night. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't get around to answering reviews this time, I'll try next time (when hopefully there are more to answer : ) ) Most of you don't ask questions anyway, so I never know if I should respond, I'm still not familiar with fanfiction.net rules and etiquette.


	7. Betrayed

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not many people could take Logan unawares. But he had put a lot of trust into the person standing behind him. Most people would be surprised to know that he was the first to fall._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna snapped up, the covers falling from her chest. Her momentum woke Remy. He noticed she was sweating profusely, a frightened look on her face.

"What's de matter chere?" Remy moved to comfort her form her nightmare.

She looked towards him then, a sad look in her eyes.

"Ah know who did it Remy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The figure moved through the mansion that evening with a silent grace. It was almost comical how much trust oozed from everyone despite the hate some held for one another, despite their constant arguments. When it had reached nearly midnight, the team had put their guard down. It had to be this way. It had to be this night._

_ Padding down the hallway towards Rogue's room, the betrayer smiled._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slow down chere." Remy reached for her arm, as she hastily threw on her clothes.

"Ah don't think there's any time for meh ta slow down sugah.

"Well, will y'at least explain how ya know who de killer is all o'a sudden?

Anna paused, sitting on the bed to put her shoes on. "You're right Remy. It's not like Ah can face the killer myself. It's just, well, Ah really hope ya don't think Ah'm crazy.

"Don' think I will chere, I've seen some pretty crazy things and I-

"Ah've been having visions Remy. Visions of another time or another life; Ah ain't honestly sure. But we're there Remy, only we're different versions of ourselves and we've got powers, or somethin'.

Anna looked confused as she said this; as if she hadn't really considered what she had been seeing before.

Remy gulped, kneeling down in front of her. "Keep going chere.

"Well, we're part o'some kinda team and there's supposed to be a traitor among us." Anna looked wide eyed at Remy. "Everyone thinks its you Remy.

Remy reached up, fingering a white strand of her hair. "Is your hair long and curly in dis timeline chere?

Suddenly, Anna sprang backwards, shimming away from Remy as if scared. "Ah hope you're just guessing bout that Remy.

Remy pulled his hand back and stood up, hurt evident in his features. He began walking around the side of the bed. "Y'got long hair, and y'can fly, and everyone calls y'Rogue.

A single tear slid down Anna's cheek. Remy stood frozen at the edge of the bed. "You've been havin' these dreams too Remy?

"Oui.

"Why didn' y'tell meh?

"Y'didn' tell me neither Anna.

Anna gave him a harsh look. Remy sighed.

"Because chere, I'm a superstitious man and I thought de dreams were connecting too closely into our present day life. And as y'know, de were implicating me. I just didn' want t'lose anymore o'your trust Anna.

The telephone rang then, startling them both. Remy ran to answer it, Anna too shocked to move. She couldn't hear Remy from where she was, so she held her breath and waited for him to come back.

Remy returned to the room shortly, and headed straight for the bathroom. He began digging through the cupboards, but it was too dark to see him clearly.

"Remy, who was that on the phone?

"It was Logan chere. Warren's alibi was solid, I'm back at de top o'their list.

Anna sat up on her knees. "What are we gonna do Remy? Did y'tell Logan we know who the killer is?

Remy began heading back towards her, red eyes his only visible feature. "No chere, he woulda just asked for proof, and we ain't got dat.

Slowly, Remy climbed onto the bed, crawling slightly on top of her. "I'm gonna solve dis chere, I'm gonna end it.

With that, he pressed hard against her, ramming a cloth with chloroform over her mouth. "I'm so sorry chere." Her surprised eyes began to shut as she went limp in his arms.

"You'll understand when dis is all finished Anna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rogue had been nervous all day. She remained in constant attack pose, ready for anything that may occur. At about 11:15, everyone began to settle down, their stress reduced. Bishop remained roaming the grounds, refusing to believe he was wrong. Rogue headed upstairs to her room to call Remy. She knew he would be concerned. She didn't really think he would be available to talk, so she was surprised when he answered his cell phone after two rings._

_ "Is everything ok chere?" He asked concern lacing his voice._

_ "Yeah. Nothing happened, but Ah still feel uneasy Remy._

_ "I'll be home tomorrow morning chere, hopefully I can help with dat unease._

_ Rogue laughed. After a couple of seconds her mood changed and she took a long breath. "Remy, we never talked about why Ah said Ah couldn't touch._

_ "I know chere, but I figured y'would tell me when y'were comfortable._

_ "Ah have this bad feeling Remy, like Ah need ta tell y'now or else there won' be another chance._

_ "Are y'sure y'want t'do dis over de phone? I'll be home tomorrow._

_ "It's not that complicated Remy." Pause. "Ah was in love. He died of cancer a year ago, and Ah lost all trust, all hope. Ah turned meh powers back on. Permanently." _

_ "I'm sorry chere._

_ "Don' be Remy. Ah'm telling ya this because you solved meh problem." Rogue paused. "Ah love ya Remy._

_ "Oh, isn't that sweet," a bitter voice spoke from the doorway. _

_Rogue froze. "What are you doing here?_

_Remy could hear her talking to someone else in the room._

_"Rogue? Chere?" He heard her yell in anger, but her voice seemed to be getting further from the receiver. _

_"Remy! Help!_

_Those were the only two words he needed to hear before he was out the door, running for his life, hoping he would make it in time._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy drove quickly to the killer's apartment. When he arrived, he picked the lock, slipping in silently. No one was home.

_Shit!_ He cursed, and running, he realized that perhaps the visions were more connected to this time than he had previously thought. A black and white photo on a side table only confirmed his suspicions.

He jumped back in his car, tires squealing, he headed for Ororo's apartment, where Logan had told him he was going to be. He only hoped he would make it on time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remy was incredibly thankful that he had taken one of the X-jets. He landed in the mansion's hanger an hour and a half after talking to Rogue. He wasted no time racing down the ramp, stopping only when he noticed the unmoving form of Wolverine. Quickly, he crouched down, feeling for a pulse. Cursing, he stood up, his eyes burning madly._

_ He ran straight for Rogue's room, glad that he did not run across any other dead forms along the way. His heart broke at what he saw next._

_ Rogue lay slumped against the wall of the hallway, directly across from her bedroom door. Her long hair covered her face from view, but the object protruding from her stomach was easy to spot. Instantly Remy panicked. Rogue was invulnerable; nothing was supposed to cut her, make her bleed._

_ "Rogue?" Remy called out quietly, as he sat down by her side, pushing a strand of her hair from her eyes. Her head was hanging low, but he could see the rise and fall of her chest._

_ "Remy, w-we failed." With that she looked up, and it was then that he saw it: there was a collar around her pale neck, disabling her powers. Her face was drained of color, nearly blue from loss of blood. He looked down at her stomach and noticed the sharp object was a dagger. He saw Rogue's hands clasp around its hilt, and before he could stop her she ripped it from her side. Fresh blood dyed the carpet instantly as Remy tore off his coat and wrapped it tightly around her wound. _

_ Remy noticed her eyelids begin to flutter, ready to close. _

_ "Non, chere, don' y'dare die on me!" He slapped her lightly on the cheek, and she jolted, but did not open her eyes any wider. The corner of her mouth turned up, as she tried to smile._

_ "Save your energy chere. Dis ain't de time t'be smiling anyway." _

_ Rogue began to convulse, and she reached for Remy's face, stroking it lightly, fingering his lips, before her arm went limp at his side. For several seconds, Remy did not move, then quickly he pulled a lock pick from his back pocket and began working on the collar around her neck._

_ It snapped off and Remy threw it against the wall. "Ok chere. Wake back up now, you're invulnerable again." He shook her frail figure, his hands moving rapidly over her body, looking for any sign that she might live. Tears welled in his eyes as he choked out a cry. He leaned his forehead against her own, defeat coursing through his body. _

_ But he would not give up now. He would find the betrayer, and only after they were dead, would he give up. He placed a light kiss against Rogue's pale lips, before rising, his hands glowing pink, his eyes burning red._

_ He had a feeling he knew exactly where the betrayer would be._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had returned to Ororo's aparment with the excuse that he was searching for more evidence. The sad fact was, he missed her more than anything and had just wanted to see something that would conjure up some semblance of her presence. It was 5:30 in the morning as Logan stood watching the sun rise from Ororo's large bay windows.

He heard the cocking of the gun, felt it slide against his temple.

"Hard at work detective? Or are you here on more of a personal mission?

The gun disconnected itself from his skull, as the figure took several steps back. It was then that Logan turned around, coming face to face with the killer.

"Jesus. I never woulda thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remy moved swiftly to the mansion's elevator, ducking his head into several other rooms along the way. He had already seen several of his team members, either knocked out or dead, and with each face he saw, his suspicions only matured. _

_ He stepped into the elevator, pressing the down button. When he reached the sub basement, he nearly tripped over Storm's body. Her face was cold to touch, and it was with her death that Remy reached his final breaking point. He watched the plant holder across the hall light up with kinetic energy without his physical touch._

_ A cruel smile reached his lips. This would end now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching Ororo's front door Remy was disappointed to see he had not arrived soon enough. Although Logan was not dead, the killer was already there, a gun pointed at Logan's chest. Remy eased down the stairs without a sound, but nothing could prevent someone as skilled as the killer was from detecting him. He had underestimated that.

"Don't think I don't know you're back there.

Remy smiled, retrieving his own gun. "Wasn' thinkin' anythin' o'the sort." He emphasized his position by cocking the gun, much like the killer had done to Logan.

"Dis ends now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger. Sorta. Thought I would give you one last chance at guessing the killer. It may be pretty obvious now, or maybe not. I think for the most part, any questions in the reviews will be answered either in this chapter, or the next (which will be the last). Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Revealed

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna woke slowly, than sprang up upon remembering what had happened. It was 5:45. She only hoped she could get there in time. She knew exactly where to go, and grabbing her coat, she ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The control room doors slid open with a slight whooshing sound. He looked forward, eying the killer, knowing they were skilled enough to detect his presence. _

_He smiled inwardly as an intense feeling of familiarity overwhelmed him. As the figure faced him, Remy gave one wink before the entire control room counter lit up with kinetic energy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was glad he had knocked Anna out. Anna's counterpart Rogue had died by the betrayers hands, and he had been worried that Anna would suffer the same fate.

He held his gun steady, waiting for the killer to drop the weapon aimed at Logan.

What happened next severed his calm, his sanity. Anna ran into the room then, her heels tapping too loudly on the wood floor. The killer knew his concentration would be lost with her entrance. And in the second it took Remy to blink in Anna's direction, the killer had disarmed him, and shot off their gun.

The bullet landed in Anna's stomach, as she took in the killer with betrayed eyes. Anna batted her eyelashes heavily, before collapsing against the wall behind her. The bullet had gone straight through her, and as she slid down the wall, a trail of blood followed her. Anna must not have seen the same series of visions as Remy. She must not have seen Rogue die.

Remy's knees grew weak, ready to admit defeat at the sight of his lover's death. But his mind screamed for revenge, and in the killer's off guard position, Remy struck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Jean Grey looked frightened as she backed up out of view from the screen. Remy grinned, knowing that his expression, with the combination of his red on black eyes must send shivers up and down her spine._

_ Remy clapped then, the sound echoing throughout the room._

_ "Bravo chere. Y'put on quite an act, even managed to frame me in de process." He began inching towards her, releasing his kinetic hold on the control booth. He could feel her try to enter his mind, hoping to kill him from within, but his mind blocks were too strong. Jean began to shake, as of yet not saying a single word._

_ "Y'know why y'look so scared Jean? Because I bet you're remembering dat Bishop told us I would survive. Dat I would be de last remaining X-Man._

_ Jean's expression grew thoughtful then, her fear switching to a crazed, angry look. Suddenly she sent Remy flying with her telekinesis._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had managed to disarm Jean with a kick to her wrist. She attacked back, her moves agile, but not as fast as Remy's. Logan jumped her from behind, grabbing her in a choke hold. Jean flipped him over her shoulders, slamming him into Remy. Quickly, Jean pulled a dagger from beneath the boots she was wearing, and charging forward, she aimed it for Remy. Logan sprang in front of her, trying to stop her, but ended up receiving the knife in his chest.

Jean ripped the knife from Logan, and gasping, she teetered backwards. The dagger slipped from her numb hands, clanking to the floor.

Logan clutched his wound, blood spurting from between his fingers.

"Is this how ya wanted it Redd?

Remy watched them interact, realization settling in.

Jean balled her hands into fists, clenching and unclenching them. Tears looked ready to spill down her cheeks. "I killed her for you Logan. For us.

Logan was struggling to keep awake, and Remy stayed close to his side. "There-was no us-Jean. It ended"-Logan wheezed before continuing, "it ended five years ago.

Jean narrowed her eyes at this. Flinching, she directed her vision back to Remy, but continued speaking to Logan. "I spent those last five years training. I heard you had become a detective, and knew I had to become something that could sneak by your sensitive nose and back into your life." Jean's head tilted to the side, a blank look stretched across her face. "Did you recognize my moves Remy? My seamless steps?

"I didn' train y'chere. My thieves have honor.

"I wasn't a thief Remy. I was an assassin learning the thieves' code.

"And ya thought I would take ya back after ya killed the only woman I loved?" Logan asked viciously.

Jean slammed her fist into the glass pane of the window. "You didn't love her Logan! That's what I was trying to make you understand!

Logan gathered the rest of his strength. "Well Redd, your plan had the-uhh-opposite effect. Killin' Ro'-uhh-just made me realize how much I loved and needed her.

Logan's breath became shaky, his outfit completely soaked in blood.

Jean watched as his eyes closed, and then screamed in agony when his chest no longer began to rise. Jean quickly bent down, reaching for her dagger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remy crashed into a shelf, the glass flasks it was holding shattering into pieces around him. He stood up rapidly, grabbing several broken shards and slipping them underneath the sleeve of his tight, black X-Men uniform._

_ "She's dead Jean. De entire team is gone. What kinda fucked up plan do y'have?"They stood on opposite sides of the room now, a good ten feet between them._

_ "This team only suppressed everyone's true talent, surely you have noticed that Remy?" Jean began circling away from the control booth, towards the exit. _

_ "Y'never struck me as one t'care about power or strength chere." Remy grabbed a remote from the counter, and charging it, he flung it at Jean before she could escape. The blast sent her to the ground._

_ Jean pulled herself into a crawl position, and looking up at Remy, her eyes burned a redish, orange. Taken aback, Remy stayed where he was, but he did not let his emotions show. _

_ "It took me awhile to realize how weak this team really was, but I always admired your technique Remy, it's why I had you sent away._

_ Remy swallowed. "Dere be no way you could have arranged Lapin's death chere, y'may have secrets, but y'ain' connected to de Thieves or Assassins Guilds._

_ Jean stood up, a strange glow emitting from her body. "You're right Remy, I'm not connected to them. I was able to reach the mind of an assassin; persuade them a little._

_ "Your telepathy doesn' reach dat far Jean._

_ "And your kinetic energy is not supposed to work without physical contact. What's your point Remy?_

_ "Y'didn' have t'kill de entire fucking team Jean!" Remy's rage slowly seeped back in, as he fingered the glass beneath his sleeve._

_ Jean sighed, looking solemn. "I can feel the power in my veins Remy, and surely you have seen the way your own power is mutating; advancing." She looked up then. "I had to do it._

_ "Even Scott?_

_ Jean's far away expression saddened, as she wrapped her arms around her chest. A quiet sob escaped her lips. _

_ Remy had begun advancing in her dazed condition, but Jean promptly recovered._

_ "No!" She shrieked, telekinetically reaching for the shards Remy now held in his hand. They were already glowing pink, and they blew up within the bubble Jean had created. Angry, Jean pulled Remy to her, stopping him inches from where she stood. _

_ Unable to move, Remy watched Jean pick up a large glass shard with her mind. It landed in her outstretched palm, and she slowly raised it towards Remy's chest._

_ "It doesn' have t'be dis way Jean._

_Jean's lips curled into an evil grin. It's unfortunate Remy, you could have been so powerful. But it looks like you won' be the last X-Men alive after all._

_He heard the sound of flesh being ruptured and glass breaking, as Jean dropped the piece she was holding. Surprise was on both Jean's and Remy's face, as blood spewed from Jean's mouth._

_Jean cringed, her body jolting and then slumping to the floor, revealing Rogue's irate form, clutching the dagger that had once been in her own stomach. _

_"Actually Jean," Rogue whispered to her still form, while staring straight into Remy's eyes, "This man's pretty hard ta kill._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was fast. He reached Jean's position in seconds. Unfortunately, she still managed to grab her dagger, and so he gave her a swift kick to the stomach upon reaching her. Jean doubled over, but still held tightly to the knife. She began to desperately slash at Remy, her anger distracting her technique.

Easily avoiding her attacks, Remy backed up in a half circle, hopeful to reach his gun. Jean surprised him by lowering herself to the ground, delivering a spinning kick to his lower legs. Remy could have dodged her sloppy attempt, but her move gave him the leverage he needed to scoop up the gun.

Both Jean and Remy took a second to catch their breath, scouting each other with their eyes. Remy jumped up quickly, crescent kicking Jean's weapon from her hand, and pointing his gun at her chest.

"It's over Jean. Logan's dead. Anna's dead. Don' make me add y'to de list.

Jean smiled, than charged Remy. His gun shot off as Jean simultaneously rammed a hidden knife into Remy's chest. They stood, pressed together, blood dripping down their legs, soaking their clothing.

Shakily, Jean coughed into Remy's shoulder, muttering, "I had no other reason left to live." With that, Jean collapsed at Remy's feet, letting go of her knife in the process.

Still standing, Remy began to limp in the direction of Anna. When he reached her, he ripped the dagger from his stomach, grunting a little, but otherwise too mentally numb to feel the pain.

He landed on his knees, taking in her pale, stiff figure. Climbing into her lap, he curled against her frame, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I will see y'again soon cherie." His eyes closed then, the last breath escaping his lungs. This was the way it had to end, love being the inevitable poison. Remy's final thought was of the visions, and how he had not seen how they had ended. He had awoken after the vision of Rogue's death. Anna must have seen the conclusion, and curiously, he wondered what she had seen to make her face look so certain when she had first run in the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anna had seen Remy and Rogue collectively beat Jean, giving her the confidence to believe that her and Remy would be successful as well. As it turned out, the visions didn't connect as thoroughly as the two had thought._

_The couple still stood facing each other, Jean's unconscious body below their feet. Finally, Remy grabbed Rogue into a tight embrace, holding on for dear life._

_ "Chere? How-_

_ Rogue drove her hand up Remy's neck, grasping strands of his hair. "Wolverine's alive Remy. He leant meh his healing factor, apparently it brought both meh and him back ta life._

_ "Everyone else is dead chere-_

_ They moved apart, Rogue leaving her hand on his shoulder. "Ah'm so glad your alive Remy, Ah had this awful feeling._

_ "I'm alive chere, but what o'de team?_

_ "We're gonna have ta pick up the pieces sugah, fight history, prove it wrong._

_ Remy smiled, as if seeing her in a new light, as if seeing her for the first time, all over again, back in her old apartment, where it began in one time, and ended in another._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year had passed since the betrayal, and Remy, Logan and Rogue, the only survivors, had moved their location to New Orleans, in hopes of cleansing themselves of the loss they had endured. Rogue and Remy lounged in front of the television, watching a movie set in the 1920's, or 30's.

"Think Ah should cut meh hair like that Remy?

Remy played with one of her curly strands. "No way chere, I like your long hair.

"Hmm. Well Ah sure do like those flapper dresses, too bad those aren' in style anymore.

"Sounds like you'd fit right into de 1920's Mrs. LeBeau. Hope time travel ain't developed anytime soon, don' know how well I'd fit into dat era.

"Relax sugah, Ah wouldn't either. But it's an interesting thought, you and meh in the 1920's.

Remy smiled, pulling Rogue down into his arms.

"It sure is chere, it sure is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: It was fun watching you guys guess the killer, but I wish I had made more options available, I think I may have made it too easy.

To make a few things clear:

-Anna and Remy were seeing visions from the same timeline, but they were not seeing the same ones.

-Phoenix was developing (for the first time in this timeline) inside the Jean Grey of the X-Men present day period., thus her greed for power.

-Yes, Anna and Remy did die in the 1920's timeline, but hey, at least they survived in the X-Men one!


End file.
